


Beautiful Freak

by Littlevera



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-15
Updated: 2003-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlevera/pseuds/Littlevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse, who makes the word freak an endearment, his calling even and most of all his strength. Lex wonders how he could have forgotten that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Freak

## Beautiful Freak

by Littlevera

<http://freedom.tantalis.org/littlevera/index.php>

* * *

Beautiful Freak 

Impossible, Lex thinks. 

He breathes in, harsh sound that pierces the blanket of music, sight, sound around him. No longer needing to dull the afternoon's visit with his father, he scans the crowd again. He doesn't believe in coincidences and the impossible just... isn't anymore. Doesn't care what conclusion that leaves him with. 

Gone. 

There are a myriad of faces around him, parodies of the people he knows they are during the day, or maybe it's the other way around. Each one lost in a world of their own; now his is boarding school, uniforms that itch and his beautiful, beautiful freak. 

He wades into the crowd uncaring of the glances he gets, speculative or otherwise. Spins around but sees nothing. He rationalises that he really isn't sure what he's seen and he knows it'll be easy to convince himself to look the other way...safer even, but Lex keeps on looking. 

He isn't sure how he notices them, except that they're separate from the crowd...and not. Lex registers the others briefly, and only because Jesse is there. 

The smell of chalkboards and the duster room wafts around him, intoxicating like Jesse was with the frantic, sloppy kisses that tasted of such eagerness for him. 

Now, Jesse looks bored in this crowd; considering the crap they got up to, Lex isn't surprised. Jesse's lips curve up in mild interest when a dark-haired woman leans close. Whispers something to him and just like that Jesse looks right at him. 

My beautiful freak. 

Who waded into a moment of adolescent bullying like it was the only thing to do - rescuing that _Luthor_ kid - and seeing only Lex. Jesse, who kissed him as they waited for Reynolds in his office after the incident in the lab. Smiled cheekily and took the blame for the stench that permeated the expensive workbenches and the stains on the shiny new equipment. It didn't matter in the end. They were both placed on duster duty. The most archaic punishment Reynolds could come up with, without risking the wrath of their families. Jesse, who makes the word freak an endearment, his calling even and most of all his strength. Lex wonders how he could have forgotten that. Jesse, proudly telling him about Mutant X and Adam, about wanting, needing to help other mutants. 

So fucking noble. 

Lex tried to hate him for it. Failed miserably when he did a little digging of his own - into Genomex and Mutant X. The facilities there, quite extraordinary. His father certainly appreciates seeing his contributions well spent. 

Same familiar grin now as Jesse moves from his circle of friends through the crowd to him. Music that reverberates within Lex, now hollows out to a dull beat because Jesse is so close and reaches for him like it's the easiest thing in the world. 

It always has been, Lex thinks as he catalogues the compact body, muscle that holds him close. He feels the movement of lips against his skin but it's a moment before the word registers. 

"Lex." 

Quiet satisfaction threads through his name, like his hands thread through the blonde hair. Tension leaves him, seeps out. 

Jesse, who gave his secrets to Lex a long time ago. 

Jesse draws back and Lex bears the examination without protest. He sees the longer hair, to the jeans and the T-shirt and the age in his eyes. There's no doubt as to what put it there - his father copies him on all the reports he gets, including the ones from Genomex, and the recent breakthroughs the company has made. He's never mentioned Jesse's martyr complex to Lionel. 

Jesse's fingers brush over his lips, over the scar before they settle on his cheek, gentle as if he's afraid of such a simple touch. Inconsequential fear, Lex leans into the touch to remind Jesse of that. 

"It's good to see you," Lex says and it's one of the tamer greetings he's ever bestowed on Jesse. Usually they've been deep, long kisses after school holidays and greetings that lasted hours in the room in the clock tower that his father used to buy his way into the school. It's the only thing he's ever gotten from his father that he truly learned to appreciate. 

There's a long moment where Jesse just looks at him, his eyes wide and beautiful, the Jesse he first met. 

"Bored yet?" 

But then, there's something to be said for this Jesse, this one that remembers a boring dance with coifed debutantes and a very comfortable gazebo in the garden outside. And too many other times after when knotting a tie in seconds became a skill worth having. 

"Oh yes," Lex whispers as he dives into the endgame of this tease. An eyebrow rises at that, dares him and Lex leans in. 

Lips, a perfect bow that yields under Lex, that lets him taste and Lex revels in it. The kiss ends and Lex knows that Jesse will be still, will watch him from beneath long lashes, devastatingly demure, until the first taste of Lex disappears from his lips and then Jesse will come to him. 

And Jesse does. 

A broad hand settles on the back of Lex's skull, fingers press into flesh as Jesse devours his mouth. He tastes of relief, of need banked too long but Lex stops thinking too much and delights in the hands roaming his back, that press against the mesh. 

"God, I missed you," Jesse says fervently. Lex reaches for him, does his examination by touch. 

"Me too," Lex murmurs his hands falling. "But Metropolis?" 

Infinitesimal pause. 

"Work," Jesse shrugs. 

Lex knows it's selective truth. He doesn't mind though, not for now anyway. 

"Please tell me you're done with work?" Lex asks. There's a memory of Jesse astride him and Lex jerks against him, earns a grin. 

"Pretty much," Jesse replies. He casts a glance back at the three watching him, before he sets off through the crowd, one hand firmly locked around Lex's. 

Introductions are brief, too brief, Lex thinks when the tension draws tight. It makes Lex lean into Jesse like he's done this a hundred times before. Enough to placate the blonde, Shalimar when Jesse holds him, and amuse Emma. It's Brennan that challenges him though with the air of someone faced with an unavoidable truth. 

"Friends?" Brennan repeats questioningly. 

"Yeah," Jesse replies. He doesn't react to Brennan's question, meets it instead with that natural earnestness that's his best defense in deflecting attention, questions from him. At least it's not a Smallville thing anymore, Lex thinks before he decides he needs to fuck Jesse in Smallville. Corn fed goodness and all that, willingly within the confines of the castle, the Smallville rumour mill would love that. 

It sounds like a plan, Lex thinks as he leans in to the spot just behind Jesse's ear and breathes. Jesse closes his eyes and tilts his head towards him, Lex grins because it still works. 

"Can we go now?" he asks and is rewarded with a breathy "Yeah." 

Jesse looks relieved and Lex reevaluates his earlier perception of these four. Not so content after all. 

"Shalimar, tell Adam I'll call him later," Jesse says. Shalimar leans in close and plants a kiss on his cheek. Her words are for Jesse, but she looks right at Lex. 

"Take care," she growls. 

Lex manages nothing but mild interest when her eyes shift and he feels like prey under her feral gaze. Or a mouse. But there's no need to make an enemy of her so he nods, because it's easier to get Jesse away like that. 

"I will," Jesse says to her. "I'll catch you guys later." 

"Bye Jess," Emma smiles and Brennan grunts something, but Lex draws Jesse away into the crowd and it's lost. 

A new song starts, gives the crowd renewed energy and they're caught up in it. Jesse kisses him like Lex is his salvation. And finally Lionel is switched off and relegated to the deepest recesses of his mind when Jesse grinds his cock against him. 

"I've missed this," Jesse rumbles when the kiss ends. Lips swollen and red which makes Lex's throat dry. Lex drags Jesse to the bar where he orders...something, looks at Jesse, who just shakes his head. Just one drink then. As they wait he attacks Jesse's lips again, hard kisses which become long slow laps along his jaw, the length of the creamy skin along Jesse's neck. Lex feels the slight tremble when his tongue ghosts over the mole on Jesse's lip. 

Some part of Lex registers his drink has arrived, but he's too occupied with that spot just behind Jesse's ear. Too late when he does think to reach for it. Blue eyes lock on his from beyond the rim of the glass, beckoning, and this is blissfully simple. Lex pulls away the glass, locks his mouth over Jesse's quickly, demanding, ignoring the liquid that escapes. Lex follows the trail along Jesse's chin, swipes at it with relish. 

"Oh, please..." Jesse murmurs as his head drops back, Lex still cradling it. There's the long line of Jesse's neck, where Lex stays at his pulse. Smells and tastes. He travels back to the swollen lips, says against them... 

"Let me do you here." 

Lex expects the roll of eyes, the small huff of breath and, truth be told, convincing Jesse has always been half the fun. But this Jesse nods. Leads the way. 

Blue light, harsh, reflects off cheap tiles and a filthy floor. Better than they're used to actually. Rhythmic breaths from the last stall, accompanied by the music that filters through. Dull, like they're underwater, but here Lex doesn't mind the drowning. 

Jesse grins at him, pulls him into the nearest stall and slams the door shut. Everything outside falls away, here there is only Jesse. The best kind of claustrophobia when he surges against Lex in the stall, covers him with the strength that Lex realises he can relish. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Jesse whispers. Too much reality in that sentence, Lex won't let the words belong here. 

"Smallville...I'll fuck you there later," he says dismissively. 

There's the barest breath against his skin before Jesse kisses him. Jesse's mouth is stained with alcohol and Lex imagines it's his come, hopes it will be later. Invades Jesse's mouth and tastes something sharp and sweet there. 

Lex craves touch, skin and is thankful that it's just denim that is his obstacle here. Undone finally, Lex realises so is he when Jesse strokes him. Returning the favour is easy and Jesse is hard in his hand, leaking. Strokes Jesse with the pre-come, kisses him like he's going to fuck him later, hard and fast. 

Somewhere Lex realises he's moaning. Low sound that's a catalyst for Jesse because leather scrapes over his hips as Jesse pulls his pants lower. Everything just ceases, save for the friction against his cock, Jesse's hand around them both jerking them off. 

Lips parted, each breath, gasp, pierces Lex, drives him closer until Jesse throws his head back and comes in a reel of blurred blue images. It's enough for Lex. 

* * *

Lex Luthor in Kansas. 

Jesse had laughed at Adam when he had told him that. The thought was mind-boggling. Like Lex jerking him off in a cornfield, but that's Lex. Like insisting he wants to fuck Jesse in Smallville, along with muttering about the Smallville Bridge Club, but Jesse isn't quite sure what that's about. The story about the castle is typical Lionel, something that Jesse decides he just has to see. 

Grandeur Lionel can shove down everyone's throat, including his son's. It's typical of Lionel, like it was typical of him to give the school a clock tower to smooth things over after the gym incident the first week Lex arrived. And typical of Lex to change the plan to include a small room, hidden away. 

Jesse has a lot of fond memories of that room. 

A groan from the back seat reaches him. Jesse grins. A weekend alone, away from everything is bliss right now. So is being in a bed with Lex and Jesse refuses to think beyond that. To the briefcase on the floor in the back seat. 

When he reaches the outskirts of the town, he thinks maybe he's stepped into Oz, or rather Kansas' version of it. Caught out of time where he imagines everyone knows everyone else, and suddenly Lex's muttering about the Bridge Club makes a lot more sense. He pulls into a space in front of a coffee shop. He sneaks a glance at Lex who is still asleep in the back seat. He's loathe to wake him, but he needs to know where the castle is. Jesse casts a glance over the coffee shop, the Talon, and figures someone in there should know where the castle is. It's homely and cute, and there's a woman coming out who glances at him oddly. Dark hair, aristocratic features and yeah, the Smallville Bridge Club is definitely making a lot of sense right now. 

Someone follows her out. Tall, tanned and bristling. Soft eyes from beneath a fringe of dark hair that diffuses the anger the kid is supposed to be emanating. 

"Who are you?" 

"Um...a friend of Lex Luthor's," Jesse returns. "You wouldn't happen to know where Lex's castle is would you?" 

There's another groan from the back seat that cuts off the kid's answer. He squints at the car until Lex appears from the passenger side door. 

"Lex?" the boy murmurs with concern in his eyes. 

Pause that goes on forever, and oh hell, Jesse knows this. Knows the look as knowledge dawns in the kid's eyes, and a blush along his cheekbones. God knows he's had time to get used to the look. 

"Clark, this is Jesse. Jesse, Clark," Lex introduces them. 

Clark steps back while his hands disappear behind his back. 

"Oh. We've met," Clark says a little guiltily. Jesse finds himself pinned by wide eyes before they fall away. 

"Clark, I'll see you tomorrow," Lex says. Tiredly, Jesse can see, and not because they've fucked their way into Smallville. Lex is _tired_. 

"Okay," Clark mumbles. Lex disappears into the car again, and Clark into the coffee shop. Jesse gets in. Starts the Porsche, lets it idle. 

"Can we go now?" Lex asks pointedly. Jesse wants to say something, but doesn't. Doesn't have the strength for it. Pulls out instead. 

* * *

"Impressive," Jesse says as the castle looms before them. Looks over at Lex who raises an eyebrow. Tension snaps and they burst out laughing simply because. 

Inside the garage, there's a small fleet of cars that are markers of Lex's boredom. Lex drags him through them into the castle that's so quiet. 

"Staff?" Jesse whispers. Every surface gleams to perfection, and nothing seems lived in. Nothing to say Lex lives here. 

"Gone...I'm due back tomorrow," Lex answers. He stands in the middle of the hallway, in leather and mesh, stained in Jesse's come. Light filters through high windows. Strange to think that Noah's absence and his mother's death set him free from a life like this. Heirs from other branches of his family were plenty, and Jesse faded into the background like a good little black-sheep of the family. Sometimes though he reminds them he's around. Loudly, a little habit he picked up from Lex. But the anonymity afforded by the Kilmartin name is handy, the only thing of worth Noah has ever given him. 

The castle reeks of absence, of emptiness, and Jesse wants to stamp his presence everywhere. They start with the hallway, pale skin adorned in Kansas sunlight. A bed of jeans and leather, with lazy kisses that Lex likes. 

"So you're playing Lionel's game," Jesse remarks after Lex relates the tale of his exile. A story worthy of a Luthor. 

"For now," Lex shrugs, an answer Jesse expects. He peppers kisses along a collarbone before Lex says, "Hold that thought..." 

Jesse's treated to a view of Lex padding into the kitchen, and then coming back . He gasps as the cool bottle makes contact with his skin. Lex just grins at him, and traces a path along Jesse's chest. Blue water bottle cold and slick with condensation that has never felt so good. Jesse arches, begs wordlessly when Lex reaches his nipple. Is rewarded with a brief brush of the bottle against his skin, and then heat as Lex sucks hard on the bud. Jesse relishes this helplessness. 

Lex settles between his legs and dedicates himself to his nipples, to his throat. There's a mumble against his skin, Jesse presses down on the curve of Lex's neck. Soft skin and it would be so easy to...his hand falls away quickly. 

"Sorry," he mumbles. Instinct, lessons well learnt from the moment his mutant powers manifested themselves. 

"I like it," Lex says against his throat. He would too, Jesse thinks as he traces the curve of Lex's skull and settles at his neck. Presses down. He's rewarded by a nip at his throat. 

"Come on..." Lex says. Helps him up and to the stairs. There's a precarious moment where Jesse wants everything of Lex; hands, mouth, skin, never mind that they're trying to go upstairs. There's a rich laugh as they make it to the landing, just barely. A tangle of limbs on an Oriental rug. 

"Let me...let me..." Jesse whispers as he reaches for Lex. But Lex slips away, between his legs where he licks a wet stripe along the length of Jesse's cock. 

"Let you what?" 

"Bastard," Jesse says, because he can't remember any more what he wanted. Because Lex's mouth right where it is, is good. Perfect, fucking twisting his body in knots as Lex sucks his cock. Wet heat against his balls, before a sharp crack brings him back to earth, to a broken step and a smug Lex. 

"Don't," Jesse says sheepishly. "Don't be smug Lex, it's not a good thing before I fuck you." 

Blue eyes alight, alive, meet his. 

"Is that a promise?" 

Lex just about manages to beat him to the bedroom. 

* * *

"Keep them there?" Jesse asks softly. Long fingers curl into the pillows. Body taut, slick with sweat, with Jesse's fingerprints everywhere. Proud of these markers. 

"Jesse..." Lex says when he traces a path along the smooth chest. Narrow hips thrust upward invitingly. 

Jesse accepts, slides into Lex slowly, fascinated at the alabaster skin, the muscles taught at the invasion. Feels Lex's cock against his belly and reaches down for a kiss before he thrusts into Lex. Into silk and heat that holds him tight. 

Then Jesse masses. 

Soft exhale of breath as Lex tries to ride him, and Jesse is lost in Lex, in his eyes so wide and lips so red as he bites down... but ...breathe. Jesse needs to breathe and thrusts in before he does. Lex comes and Jesse phases to normal before he kisses Lex thoroughly. 

"You okay?" Jesse asks. A gratified sigh is his answer. He's pulled close, and stays there as they move. Slide of bodies together in an old pattern. Simple rhythm, and it's the best kind. 

* * *

Later, when he's finished in Lex's study, through the briefcase the staff so thoughtfully retrieved and the computer, when he's satisfied himself that LuthorCorp, that Lex isn't involved in Genomex's new mutant experiments, he goes back upstairs. Orders breakfast from the staff on the way. Lex likes his coffee, he remembers. 

In the bedroom Lex is waiting. Some part of Jesse should be surprised, but he isn't. This is Lex, who has managed to keep his secret from Lionel, managed to get his hands on files Adam would kill to see. He waits at the side of the bed, waits for an invitation, for Lex to throw him out. Lex blinks at him, lifts the covers up. Jesse slides into bed, eyes never leaving Lex. Lex pulls him close, his arm resting across Jesse's chest. Lex falls asleep like that. 

His beautiful freak. 

~fin~ 


End file.
